gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exercising Demons
|game = V |for = Mary-Ann |protagonists = Michael Trevor Franklin |unlocks = N/A |location = La Puerta (Michael) North of Paleto Bay (Franklin) Behind the Vinewood Sign (Trevor)|target = Beat Mary-Ann in all races. |unlockedby = Complications (Michael) Predator (Franklin) Reuniting the Family (Trevor) }} Exercising Demons is a series of three Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. Michael, Franklin and Trevor each have a side-mission bearing this name. Completing Franklin's segment contributes toward 100% Completion. Description Mary-Ann is a high-stress exercise fanatic who is clearly hostile toward males in general. She belittles anyone who approaches her before challenging them to a triathlon-oriented race to prove herself. Mission Walkthrough Michael Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Michael, the player must complete: * "Complications"; and * "Pulling Favors" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Approach Mary-Ann in Pacific Bluffs. * Win the foot race. Mission Details Michael approaches Mary-Ann while she is doing her vigorous pre-run stretching. She is clearly angry and reveals to Michael that she's 39 and single - not that that bothers her. She also tells Michael that she won't sleep with him despite the fact that Michael never hit on her or brought up the subject. She degrades Michael further and then challenges him to a race down to the beach, during which she continues to hurl insults at him. The player must race Mary-Ann to the finish line following the checkpoints. If Michael does not have maxed Stamina, the player will have to time their button presses to correspond with when he runs out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended saving the health until the end of the race so that the player can continually press the run button even after the stamina has been depleted. The player may also want to hop the retaining wall in the first leg of the race with no penalty (besides some chastising from Mary-Ann) in order to gain an easy lead. If Michael's Stamina is maxed out, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not take any shortcuts to comply with the gold mission requirement. Gold Medal Objectives :● Contender - Win the race without using shortcuts Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Strays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults Mary-Ann. * Gets busted. * Wasted. Aftermath/Lifeinvader Posts *Mary-Ann - "Don't get any ideas. The only reason i tracked you down was because i don't want you to think that winning that run was anything other than poor mismanagement of carbs on my part. Just so we're both clear that on any other day i would have annihilated you. Best, MaryAnn." ---- Franklin Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Predator" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet Mary-Ann at North Point between Paleto Bay and Procopio Beach. * Win the triathlon. Mission Details Franklin approaches Mary-Ann while she is doing her vigorous pre-workout stretching and she promptly accuses him of staring at her ass. He tells her she's not his type, and she chides him by asking if he prefers a "stay-at-home cheerleader". She tells him she's preparing for a three-way, and after Franklin appears obviously confused, she explains that she means a triathlon. Franklin, not appreciating her insults, decides to challenge her. During the challenge, she continues spouting aggressive anti-male rhetoric. The player will then have to swim across Paleto Bay, get on a bicycle and pedal the boardwalk along the shore, and then run to the top of a small hill overlooking the ocean, following the checkpoint-highlighted route. If Franklin does not have maxed Stamina, the player will have to time their button presses to correspond with when he runs out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended saving the health until the end of the race so that the player can continually press the run button even after the stamina has been depleted. If Franklin's Stamina is maxed out, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not take any shortcuts to comply with the gold mission requirement. TIP: During the bicycling segment of the race, the player will come to a broken portion of the boardwalk. Be sure to be going as fast as possible and bunny-hop the bike at the climax of the ramp to make it to the other side (it is possible to complete the jump without bunny hopping). In turn, this will complete one of the 50 Stunt Jumps scattered over the map. It is one of the only jumps that can be completed on a bicycle. Mission Gold Requirements :● Champion - Win the race without using shortcuts Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Strays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults Mary-Ann. * Gets busted. * Wasted. ---- Trevor Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Trevor, the player must complete: "Reuniting the Family" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Approach Mary-Ann at the Vinewood Sign. * Win the bike race. Mission Details When Trevor approaches Mary-Ann at the end of Mount Haan Drive behind the Vinewood Sign in Galileo Park, she is browbeating a man dressed in bike racing gear (whose name is presumably Adam, according to Quinn's Lifeinvader posts). She appears to be breaking up with him, but it's difficult to tell since she never lets him say anything. In fact, everything he does is apparently wrong in Quinn's view, including complying with her demands. Trevor defuses the situation by knocking Adam out cold. He then turns his attention toward the confused Mary-Ann. She calls Trevor a psycho and he turns the tables on her by telling her she's "the craziest fucking chick I ever met!". He then confesses that he loves her and that they were made for each other. She tells him to prove it on the bike. The player must race Mary-Ann to the finish line following the checkpoints. If Trevor does not have maxed Stamina, the player will have to time their button presses to correspond with when he runs out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended saving the health until the end of the race so that the player can continually press the run button even after the stamina has been depleted. If Trevor's Stamina is maxed out, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not cycle into Mary-Ann and complete the race within 01:42 to comply with the gold mission requirements. (Cycling into Mary-Ann will result in her powerfully pushing Trevor away, possibly causing him to fall down the hillside and fail the race.) Mission Gold Requirements :● Good Cyclist - Don't anger Mary-Ann by cycling into her :● Quick Win - Win the race within 01:42 Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Loses the race. * Stays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults Mary-Ann. * Gets busted. * Gets wasted. Aftermath/Lifeinvader Posts (Michael Lifeinvader) * Mary-Ann - "I just got beaten in a bike race by a homeless crackhead. Thanks. You've put some kind of creepy middle-aged man curse on me." Video Walkthrough Trivia * A glitch can occur with Trevor's part of the mission. If the player completes the race with too much of a margin, Mary-Ann will arrive at the finish but will stop before reaching it, upon which the mission cannot be completed and must be failed in order to be reattempted. Waiting a little can result in her eventually crossing the line. Just wait until their discussion is about to end. * The name of these missions is an obvious take on the term 'exorcising demons'. * In Michael's mission, Mary Ann will comment that she is embarrassed that she is racing with Michael while he isn't properly dressed and that it makes it publicly seem he is chasing her. If the player actually starts this mission in sportswear, Mary will instead say that she bets Michael bought the running gear just to hit on girls at the bar. * Also in Michael's mission, there is a man suffering a heart attack and being assisted by a lifeguard once the player reaches the walkway in Del Perro Beach. * During each mission, certain cars always appear each time they are played. In Michael's mission, a black Banshee will always appear driving up Bay City Incline. In Franklin's mission, a white Patriot will always appear driving down Procopio Promenade. In Trevor's mission, a dark gray Penumbra being chased by an Interceptor will always appear driving up one of the unnamed roads. Navigation }} de:Dämonenaustreibung Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions